139198-feedback-something-dosent-feel-right-about-this-game
Content ---- ---- Then you didnt read the post and you just jump to the easiest conclusion to prevent a bubble burst. | |} ---- ---- ---- I did, that's all i got. You could have tried medic :P They are pretty much green lanterns anyway. I think sci-fi just isn't your thing when it comes to mmo's. I mean it doesn't help the game that it's a tad disney-esque, they can't exactly make things look serious. What would help though is some feedback on how hard your skills hit, like a screen shake with a crit and what not, things that let you know that the skill had more impact than you would think. Edited October 8, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- Well that dosent have anything to do with the over simplistic class system an the linearity of builds and abilities or the non interesting/boring AMPS. | |} ---- ---- I had nothing to say about that, i just picked apart what i knew, why would i argue over something i'm not exactly fully invested in? Other people can chip in on that regard. | |} ---- Most of your complaints center around the lack of a medieval type spell class. Fewer options, skill wise, isn't a bad thing. I for one (yes, an opinion) hate when a game has so many skills that a single class becomes seven or eight different classes meshed into one ugly package. First, you've only gotten to level 17. Still early in the game (and most games ARE fairly easy early on). This doesn't mean your judgement has no merrit at all, but you need to reserve judgement until you have the whole picture instead of a few pieces put togeather in the puzzle. Second, the classes do play differently. Though perhaps I am looking at the support role (Tank/Heal) and not the DPS roles. But if we want to get down to the bare brass, it is the same in any game. You push your button and deal damage. So this complaint (playing the same) is a bit bogus. For me you lose a lot of merrit when you pulled the, "x game is better," card. Not that you lack any valid points in the long run. In it's current state, you dislike the game a great deal. Your opinion is, while just an opinion, valid. Ignoring what other games do, how would you improve the parts you feel the game is lacking? I am not being sarcastic. Honestly, how would you improve upon the amp system or skill system? Why do you feel the ESPer should be more magical (since when is psionics magical?!) Why do you think the AMP system should have active (and it does unlock some) skills instead of being passive boosts in your choosen role? | |} ---- Stopped reading there. | |} ---- Oh im so offended!!!!, i will have to make a video about this!!!, a global movement!!!, where are the SJW to defend me???, please im being harassed!!! im being bullied HELP ME PLEASE!!! :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- ---- Its like people cant read at all if you are jumping to this conclusions... Its not the medieval thing its they made the mageish characters in this game LAME, i dont have a problem with the sci-fi, just like i like the Mass Effect mageish classes (adept and vanguard) they carry guns and shit, the problem is when your abilities are lame beyond belief. I never said WOW was a better game PERIOD, i said it had a better class system which is true but also i said i prefer Wildstar hybrid action combat and i said i like most of Wildstar game but not how the classes work and the simplistic of this system. Please leass fanboying thinking that someone is attacking your game because he likes other game better (i dont even play WOW anymore) and more reading comprehension please. Edited October 8, 2015 by Zherot | |} ---- I'm seeing that. SInce he pretty much ignored any reply that had solid reasoning for contradicting his opinions and chooses to back and forth over whether someone understood him or not. People who want a real discussion do things the other way around. | |} ---- Ok, then i ask people to really read what i said and not post whatever they feel i said whcih... i didnt said. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- <_< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure, WoW has a very involved class system. Two thirds of the levels give you literally nothing, and you have next to no say whatsoever in how your character is set up. Pick one spec and the game force-builds a class for you. You're right. So much deeper. | |} ---- so your first problem is everything feels the same, and your second point is nothing feels the same as mages in other games. why should anyone take that feedback seriously? | |} ---- ---- This dude is bullying me!!!, he is harassing me with that emote, PLEASE CALL 911!!!, HELP ME PLEASE!!! we nees a law to put people that do that in jail!!! I NEEDA ALIMONY FOR MY BABIES!!! this guy needs to pay a pension to me noW!!!!! Edited October 8, 2015 by Zherot | |} ---- When you act like this it completely undercuts the ability for anyone to take your original post seriously and considering what it actually IS that's an impressive task. Your points largely boil down to personal taste issues and perhaps a lack of understanding for theming and implementation. Not that I guess you'll take this response seriously, though. Edited October 8, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- Fixed. | |} ---- Yep, i agree on that one too, i have only went to pvp once and that only time i wrecked everyone... it didnt even felt like i earned it dude i just killed and killed, this game dosent really feel like you need time to master a class at all. Edited October 8, 2015 by Zherot | |} ---- You can safely ignore those kind of replies, if you are not acting like them you dont need to take offense on what i say there, you can focus on my first post, but if you still consider that you cant take me seriously by only looking at my first post then dont reply at all thank you. | |} ---- No, no, I bother to actually use proper spelling and grammar in my posts, not to mention a dash of logic on rare occasion. So...no. Secondly, I'm just going to repeat my earlier post... "Sure, WoW has a very involved class system. Two thirds of the levels give you literally nothing, and you have next to no say whatsoever in how your character is set up. Pick one spec and the game force-builds a class for you. You're right. So much deeper." ...because the point still stands. | |} ---- Haha yeah that's a joke about stalker though. They're extremely limited by the fact they need to be behind their target to reach their optimal but overall mediocre dps. | |} ---- THIS GUY IS HARASSING ME!!! CALL DE COPS!!!, please!!! HELPE ME!!!, im an internet VICTIM!!!, im being bullied here, i need that some profesional SJW comes to my aid, PLEASE!!! :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- Please stop. If people actually WERE harassing you, even slightly, you might have some kind of merit. Now you really just seem like a jackass and/or troll. | |} ---- It...I mean, honestly, I'm just replying now because I'm bored and this is entertaining me for some reason, but do you honestly expect anyone whatsoever to take any point you try to make at all seriously when this is your response to any opinions to the contrary? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LMAO, yea that's what I was thinking :P | |} ---- your highest lvl is 17, saying the game is missing build diversity, at lvl 17, and you are saying that other people are jumping to conclusions? | |} ---- Thats it im calling the cops now!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well i dont really like the animations in GW2 either, i feel they are kind of i dont know, for example i never liked how bad the fire related skills look like, for some reason they look like paper to me, call me crazy. But yeah i do believe the skill dont have a good feeling in them and i do feel the Esper abilities are dumb and ridiculous, i mean a class like that has so much potential and they just made a lot of lame ass animations, most attacks are mental swords, why?, if you want to attack with a sword then go warrior, then a golden pony?, or frigging snails?, why?, they look ridiculous beyond belief. I dont feel satisfaction in the skills, i just dont know, and also i feel the system is too simple yes, the fact that i went to pvp and owned with no problems at all just shows how simple is to just press a few buttons and win, i remember in GW2 you couldnt just jump into a class and kick ass, well mostly that happens in any game really, but for some reason here it isnt the case and i believe its the fact that the game is just too simple, like a shooter, you just click and things die. About AMPS, well you didnt got the point but im not surprised seriously, i wouldnt want a +200% crit rate because that would be a passive boring thing just like we already have an over powered one but still boring, i dont mind a few passives here and there but most of them are just passives or procs, there is literally non interaction between skills, they could have made the interaction with skills better or give bonuses etc, i dont know and you talk about AMPS giving active abilities and you are right and i know that because i already said it on my first post, but the thing is there is only a few and are the minority. Its funny how you talk about being passive agressive and how your entire post you have been trying to offend me by stating i have 10 years old just because you dont like me criticizing your probably favorite game. Edited October 9, 2015 by Zherot | |} ---- It does have a more in depth class system, thats true, can be funny if you want but dosent change the fact. | |} ---- ---- AMPS are pretty boring until 40ish You might be missing the point of the Esper, and the comedy of Wildstar. Everything is supposed to look ridiculous, that's just Wildstar. Espers aren't mage/spellcasters per say, they are more like psychics I like both WoW and Wildstar, but I'm going to disagree there. There are more options if that's what you mean, doesn't make it more in depth | |} ---- ---- About Espers, well, they are psychics but other games has classes with mental powers with not ridiculous abilities like this, in the end this dosent work because people want to look bad ass with their characters not ridiculous. As for WOW: If you have more option then that by itself makes it more depth. Well if you opnely accepted that you insulted me can i report your post then?, and since you keep insulting me im just gonna stop addressing your posts. | |} ---- ---- In your opinion, don't generalize for all off of your own experiences. People do like the "ridiculous"-ness of Espers, they're just a different type of player than you. You have more options picking a class in WoW, options within the classes Wildstar takes the (cup)cake. Edited October 9, 2015 by Tryuk | |} ---- ---- you can grab your last class ability at lvl 20 and at lvl 30 you can have a solid build for pvp or pve | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not really. There aren't even builds in WoW, just talents (like AMPs here), otherwise you have ONE build which comes with every talentpage... And you have the following with every class: - some resource spender/combopoint builder (or little heal if you're a healer) - some "finisher" (or big heal) - some dot that you have to keep up (some HoT) This sums up your rotation. Then you have the following additional spells to put into it in special cases: - some aoe spell (some AoE heal) - some offensive CD - some defensive CD (some raid saving CD) And you have some utility: - some movement ability - some interrupt (some dispell) - some class abilities that differentiate you from other classes Are you starting to see Wildstar's action bar yet...? WoW in it's current state is pretty similar to Wildstar, the difference is only in the combat system. The classes are only different in their "style", but every class has the "same" abilities so they can all deal with the same challenges to serve the "bring the player not the class" principle (how successful this is, is another question, but it's understandable that it's like that). I agree though, that the "feedback" of some abilities are weird in Wildstar, sometimes the animations and so the "feeling" of the ability is not on par with the damage you do or get with an ability. (Although I play with camera shake off, because I was tanking in the nano field times and that was kinda brutal with camera shake. :)) So you have to carefully monitor the healtbar of the mobs (and yours) to see the impacts clearly. Dunno, I'm already used to it, but I can understand if it's weird in the beginning. You'll get used to it I guess. Edited October 9, 2015 by Strayhand | |} ---- ---- ---- Abnormally low skill cap for your current lvl ... attempting to say that at lvl 50 is going to be very hard | |} ---- Troll or delusional? Either way, that is pretty funny I have to admit. Edited October 9, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- That word most definitely does not mean what you think it means (and in the context of what you think it means, is not true anyway). | |} ---- WoW's classes have been simplified to the point of pathetically pointless. Their class system is terrible. It's like they didn't trust players to level up themselves so they had to dumb it down even more because putting points in a skill tree is too hard for their player base. I play SWTOR and they did exactly the same thing. One of the few games that has any depth at all to their class system is Rift. That does it better than any other MMO. | |} ---- ---- Rift's class system is misleading because it only SHINES in solo/open world content where no one cares what you're doing. Otherwise, and this is true in most games, content design drives the style you have to play. They specifically nerf any "unexpected" hybrids that creep up on the full builds, and all of the skills you acquire end up being macro'd down into 3-12 abilities. (Their top DPS spec for a good year was a 3 button warrior spec that was LEAGUES above any nearest competitor). Until companies start designing interesting fights (useable CC, room for multiple tanks, healers, more use of utility etc etc) and players stop whining that "ALL THE NUMBERS DONT ALWAYS MATCH UP" but that THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE THE CONTENT WAS SO CHALLENGING IT WAS EXCITING JUST TO KILL it won't matter how "deep" anything is. Players will number crunch, and content will be "mathematically solveable" leaving specs/depth to be swallowed hole. | |} ---- ---- Sure, but the point remains, what is it hurting to give players the option to make whatever build they want, whether it's top tier in raids or not? I mean, WoW gutted their class system, as has been mentioned multiple times in this thread and stalwartly ignored by the OP, removing nearly all options besides the talent and glyph systems. Even then, the overwhelmingly vast majority of those aren't applicable to whatever spec you are going for, so they give the illusion of a mediocre quantity of choice and don't even supply that. This is what annoys me. Blizzard removed all player choice, and claimed that it somehow gives you more options, and my assertion is that they homogenized classes because it's simply easier for them to balance if they don't allow players any freedom whatsoever. I'm pretty darn sure it's just laziness, greed, and arrogance on their part, as laziness, greed, and arrogance have been the hallmarks of Blizzard development for the last few years now sadly enough. The problem is that WoW players start whining the instant any sort of content becomes difficult or challenging. They WANT their hands held and to not have to think. I don't know why, but there it is. Obviously, this isn't true of every player, but I personally think it's simply a reflection of what "gaming" has become over the years and the shift to people tapping out microtransactions on their phone apps now being regarded as "gaming". | |} ---- Honestly I'd always felt the bulk of the changes Blizzard made to simplify character development were because people were terrible. I'm dead serious, I've spent most of the past 11 years playing WoW and I still vividly remember the days of the talent trees. Have you ever tried to do group content with a warrior that split himself evenly across 3 different talent trees so that he has two different types of half-assed dps and one type of half-assed tank to mesh together into one not-even-half-assed whole? What's worse is that talent trees only give the illusion of choice. Sure, there WILL be people who experiment and enjoy taking the path less traveled in talent trees but they make up the tiniest of minorities. The bulk of players will, intentionally or not, follow singular paths through their tree of choice leading to the same talents being taken by the same classes to do the same things. Blizzard shifted things going from talent trees you can freely distribute points in to trees you're locked into until you reach the final tier to simply offering utility choices based on your tree/role. SWTOR bypassed that development process (because why do that work when somebody else already did?) and basically adopted the same method of affording utility choices for character development since players were essentially all making the same choices anyway. It's not that players don't want to make choices or think about their builds, it's that the choice is an illusion. It might suck that you can't experiment with unusual talent choices in those games anymore but perhaps the reason those choices were unusual is not because they weren't efficient...but simply because they weren't that good. If a game can't develop and realize when its systems are pointless or outdated it's liable to fade away into obscurity in favor of something newer and better. | |} ---- I get that there's a difference of opinion here, and that's completely fine. I definitely see the point of the other side but again I ask you...what were the trees hurting? The biggest argument for what they were hurting I ever heard was players insisting it was such a pain to open a window, click one button, and close it. Just sooooooooooo much work. Yes, I've played with the Warrior tank who didn't bring a shield because it lowered his DPS. I've played with the Druid healer who was built solely around knocking enemies around and never used heals (>.<). This changes nothing though. If these people have never been in a dungeon before, how the heck are they supposed to learn? I actually don't have a problem with that. It sucks, but everyone had their first dungeon run at some point or another, and I'll lay you odds they sucked at it. The problem isn't that the choice is an illusion, the problem is that the alternative talents, and the content, were built to only make one path viable. The problem isn't the choices, the problem is the development, and when presented with that challenge, Blizzard chose to remove the choices rather than improve the development. That says a lot right there. A handful of players will ALWAYS min-max. A core group of players will always kick people from groups because their current build does 0.76% less DPS than optimal. These people should not be catered to. These people should be ignored completely by the development process. Now when you couple the above with, again, the steady oversimplification of games these days working constantly to dumb games down, remove player choice, make players think less and be less involved, the end result is inevitable. Modern "gamers", and I use the term pejoratively at best, don't want to think. They were never taught how to by games, and can't or won't change now. I don't think it was because the system was bad. I think it's because the developers are bad, and modern gamers are bad. I'm also just a bad person though, so there's that. :D | |} ---- I can all but guarantee you that the percentage of players who eschew effective talents in favor of alternative and interesting choices that don't perform as well are at best a marginal amount of those who play. While choice is certainly fine the old style of talent trees didn't serve any real purpose beyond allowing for slight differences in utility choices from player to player...which is something that SWTOR and WoW opted to do with simpler systems that prevent players from spreading themselves too broadly and rendering themselves ineffective. It's smarter to take talents that 99% of players were taking and bake them into the core aspect of a class than to redesign the less commonly picked talents to make them more alluring. A lot of the time I tend to make my own choices when I play MMOs but my choices are made based on my own preference as well as functionality. If an ability looks cool but proves to be ineffective to what I'm doing then I'm pretty much going to ignore it. If there's a bonus I could take that isn't going to have a noticeable impact on my character as a whole then I don't see the point in taking it. The old talent tree systems made it seem like there were a lot of options available but the fact of the matter is that most of those choices didn't matter. At the end of the day most of the players are going to wind up making the same choices because there's always going to be an optimal path and people are going to follow it. You may not want to follow that optimal path but it's unfair to cry out against the park for putting up railings to prevent people from wandering off and causing trouble just because you yourself know what you're doing. Speaking to my initial point of the choice coming from the fact that players were terrible...is honestly just coming from a place of cynicism for me. Taking the time to reflect on it I really do believe that it's a better idea as a whole to just be rid of talent tree systems as whatever variety they offer is just not important enough to merit its continued existence. Edited October 9, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pro tip: Acting like you're being assaulted over nothing and bandying about the term "fanboy" does not make it sound like you have a legitimate grievance. If you want people to take you seriously instead of dismissing whatever points you have or are trying to make you need to not be dismissive of others. Try to express your points as clearly as possible through text and, in the event someone gets saucy at you, try not to get saucy back at them. It undercuts whatever validity your point or points may have when you resort to overacting and name calling. | |} ---- Hahaha, this guys... are so funny. So im prohibited to defend myself to idiots that put words in my mouth? *cupcake* off. | |} ----